This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prof. Banerjee is focusing on the characterization of complex carbohydrate glycan moeities on the surface of cancer cells and in the secreted proteome. The first stage of this new research project centers on the identification, characterization and comparison of N-glycan biomarkers in cancer cell lines, some of which have been treated to block glycosylation. He has supplied typical samples for initial evaluation, so that preliminary results can be obtained and the methodology can be optimized.